Fusion Girls
This is a list of a group of girls named after the Girlaxy team who are fusions of various animated female characters. * Milky Way: * The Sun: An energetic, confident & passionate girl who wants to the center of attention. She was created from combining Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls, Princess Celestia, Trixie Lulamoon, Apple Bloom & Diamond Tiara from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Lori & Lola Loud from The Loud House, ''Star Sapphire & Teodora from ''Legend Quest. * Mercury: A girl prides herself on being the fastest in the galaxy & is said to be able to reach the speed of light. She's always working out to maintain her athletic ability, but as a result doesn't spend as much time with her friends as they'd like. She was created from combining Lynn Loud Jr. from The Loud House, Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Indigo Zap from the Equestria Girls franchise, Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls & Lana Anthony Kane from Archer. * Venus: * The Moon: * Mars: A girl who takes "out of this world" to a whole new level as her happy-go-lucky mind & perception of the universe are absolutely nothing like yours & mine. She was created from combining Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Luan Loud from The Loud House, Starfire from Teen Titans & Teen Titans Go, Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls, Anna from Frozen, Harley Quinn & Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. * Jupiter: The spiritual hippie chick who strives to become "1 with the universe". As such, she's always organizing cosmic cleanup efforts & rescuing animals. She was created from combining Fluttershy & Tree Hugger from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sugarcoat from the Equestria Girls franchise, Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls ''& Candace Flynn from ''Phineas & Ferb * Saturn: The chief music mixer in the Solar Sisterhood, busting phat beats on the turntables at her dance club. She was created from combining Shimmer & Shine, Shantae from the Shantae franchise, DJ Pon-3 from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Lemon Zest from the Equestria Girls franchise & Janine Melnitz from Ghostbusters. * Uranus: A total perfectionist & a firm believer in the old adage that the most important learning happens when you're young & as such is always studying all sorts of academic subjects & riding Neptune to take her own studies more seriously. She was created from combining Lisa Loud from The Loud House, Peridot from Steven Universe, Wonder Woman, Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum from Adventure Time, Velma Dinkley from Scooby Doo, Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & Dr. Fox from Unikitty. * Neptune: Uranus' sister who lives for the seas of the universe & is a laid-back, "go with the flow" kind of person, though she's not 1 you should meddle with. She was created from combining Bridgette from the Total Drama franchise, Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe, Emma, Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount & Fin McCloud from Stoked, C.J. from Regular Show & Moana from Moana. * Pluto: A rule-breaking rebel who's as cold & hard as the death metal music she plays & she loves it, even if it might be what got her demoted to Dwarf Planet. Despite her stone cold attitude, she's still a very passionate person & always stick up for her friends possibly violently. She was created from combining Ember McLain from Danny Phantom, Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time, Luna Loud & Sam Sharp from The Loud House & Cheetara from the ThunderCats franchise. Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Total Drama Category:Steven Universe Category:Regular Show Category:Moana Category:Gravity Falls Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:The Loud House Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Adventure Time Category:Scooby Doo Category:Unikitty! Category:Ghostbusters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Thundercats Category:Danny Phantom